Naruto Wick
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: This is going to be a totally new experience, what if Naruto was John Wick and he was in John Wick's universe living as a legendary assassin known as the "Baba Yaga." This is going to be a part of my John Wick archive, and this is also an experiment. Rated M for John Wick material and also please read and review if possible.
1. Naruto The Baba Yaga

Chapter 1: Naruto The Baba Yaga

(Opening A/N: This is going to be an addition to the John Wick archive of stories, and I'm going to make this totally different, I'll be taking Naruto from his universe and put him in John Wick's and I'm also giving Naruto John's last name, and instead of using ninja weapons, I'll be using guns, and lots of 'em. So here's a little low down, Naruto Wick was a former assassin for a guild known as The Continental, he chose to leave that lifestyle to take care of his wife Helen. But after Helen dies of a terminal cancer, Naruto felt like hope for him was lost, and as a parting gift, Helen left a puppy as a parting gift, but when the son of a former Russian contact robs his house, steals his 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429 and kills the puppy, Naruto goes on a one man rampage to kill the ones who did him wrong. This story is rated M for Blood, Graphic Violence, Adult Language and Use of Drugs and Alcohol, as for the disclaimer...I don't own Naruto for that is rightfully owned my Masashi Kishimoto and John Wick is owned by Lionsgate entertainment, so without further ado, here's Naruto Wick!)

A badly damaged black SUV came crashing into a concrete loading platform as an injured blonde haired assassin wearing a black three piece suit came falling out of the vehicle, his enemies were dealt with and he was badly injured.

He then pulls out a smart phone and plays a video of his wife as they were enjoying their time but he knew that she was gone and he was badly injured from the fight he had.

"What are you doing Naruto?" The woman asked, that was Naruto's wife Helen and she was standing on the beach while her husband Naruto was filming her.

"Looking at you." Naruto said in the video as he was filming her.

"Come here." Helen said as they both began to kiss passionately, Naruto then tipped over as if he was going to die.

"Are you still filming?" Helen asked, and Naruto needed some time to catch his second wind.

He could remember when his beloved wife died, he woke up in his bed and his alarm was going off at 6:00 a.m.

He turned over to shut it off, he then walked thorugh the emptiness of his house as he passed the pictures of him and his beloved, he then brewed himself a pot of coffee as he needed the energy and there were two coffee mugs one green one which was his and the one with a picture of a daisy on it was Helen's.

He was remembering their anniversary of when they got married and he also gave her a braclet with a daisy charm on it.

They were enjoying each other's company until Helen collapsed into Naruto's arms, she was getting weaker and dying.

So Naruto decided to go to the hospital to say his final goodbye to his beloved wife.

The heart rate monitor that was checking Helen's heartbeat was beting for a few seconds until it flatlined, Naruto gently brushed Helen's hair and kissed her forehead knowing that she's going to be in a better place.

He then took the bracelet that she was wearing and he decided to hold onto it as a reminder of her and what he had lost.

He placed the bracelet onto his nightstand as he decided to get ready for her funeral, he got into his 1969 Boss 429 series Ford Mustang as he drove to the cemetery where they buried Helen.

It was raining and there was a small group of close friends and family that had connections to Helen came to say their final goodbyes to the deceased, and an old friend of Naruto's decided to come and check up on him.

The old friend was a fellow assassin just like Naruto and his name was Marcus.

"It's been a while, my condolences. How ya holding up" Marcus said and Naruto was really questioned why death took Helen from him.

"I keep asking, 'why her?'" Naruto said and Marcus had an answer for that.

"There's no rhyme or reason to this life. It's days like today scattered among the rest." Marcus said and Naruto had to question his wisdom.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't blame yourself."

"What are you really doing here Marcus?" Naruto asked, and Marcus replied...

"Just checkin' up on an old friend, good-bye Naruto."

And with that, Marcus and Naruto shook hands as they both went their seperate ways.

Naruto then hosted a small get together at his house and later on that night, as soon as the guests were gone, there was a doorbell ringing that someone was at the door.

"Naruto Wick?" The deliverywoman asked, and he knew that she had something for him.

"Yes?" He replied, and the woman handed Naruto a delivery confirmation sheet, she then pointed where Naruto to sign.

"Sign here." She said as he signed the paper and handed it back to the deliverywoman. "And the pen." She added, he forgot that he stillhad her pen.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized as he handed the pen back to her.

"Good night." The deliverywoman said as she went back to her van, Naruto then saw that inside the carrier was a beagle puppy.

So he took the carrier inside and on top of it was a card addressed to Naruto and on the card was a picture of a daisy, inside the card, it read...

[Helen's voice]

 _Naruto,_

 _I'm sorry I can't be there for you. But, you still need something/someone to love, so start with this, because the car doesn't count. I love you, Naruto. This illness has loomed over us for a long time...Now that I found my peace find yours. Until that day..._

 _Your best friend,_

 _-Helen_

Naruto began to sob knowing that he just lost something but gained something in return.

He then opened up the carrier and pulled the puppy out, he checked the collar for a name, it was a daisy.

"Hey, Daisy. Of course." Naruto said as he gently held Daisy close to him, Daisy then began to kiss him showing that he isn't alone.

As soon as it was time for Naruto to go to bed, Daisy was up on the bed wanting to sleep with him.

Naruto then sets a blanket on the floor for her and he places her onto her new bed, she laid there and looked at him as he got into bed.

He then turns out the light and goes to sleep as soon as morning comes, Daisy climbs onto the bed and starts licking Naruto's face waking him up before the alarm clock does.

"I'm up, I'm up." Naruto said as his alarm clock was going off.

He went to the front door to get the paper and Daisy went out to go to the bathroom, luckily Naruto didn't have to train her.

Naruto then headed for the kitchen where he got himself a cup of coffee, and Daisy was getting hungry as he fixed her a bowl of cold cereal and fixed himself a bowl as well.

"We'll get you some kibble later." Naruto said to Daisy as he began to eat his own breakfast.

Naruto slipped on a leather jacket as he grabbed the keys to his car, he then had Daisy join him.

Naruto stopped at a gas station as he was getting his Mustang gased up,just then four Russian thugs pulled in as they started playing some hip-hop song on the radio as they pulled in.

Then the Russians got out of the car and they began to speak in their own language, and one of them walked into the store, another one noticed Naruto's car.

"Nice ride, Mustang, Boss 429, (Raps on the hood) She a '70?" The Russian delinquent asked and Naruto corrected him on the year.

"'69." Naruto said, and he was looking mighty interested in the car.

"Nice car." He said, and Naruto complimented him on that.

"Thanks." Naruto said, but he was really interested in the car.

"How much?" The Russian thug asked, and this just surprised Naruto.

"Excuse me?" He asked, and the Russian asked again.

"How much for the car?" He asked again, but he wasn't going to give it up.

"She's not for sale." Naruto said as he got into the car, the Russian then noticed Daisy in the passenger's seat.

The Russian then reaches down and begins to play with her.

"I love dogs.У всех есть сука цены.[Everything has a price bitch.]" The Russian said in his foreign tongue to Daisy and it turned out Naruto also speaks the same language.

Не эта сука. [Not this bitch.] Naruto stated and a Russian in a gray two piece suit came out to try to calm his buddy down along with Naruto.

"You have good day sir." He said in a Russian accent, and Naruto drove off, he then drove to a small local airport where a guard was sitting in a big Ford F-150 was sitting there reading a book of some sort, he then notices Naruto as he pulls up to the gate, the guard then presses a button opening the gate as Naruto then drives into the airport, he then drives through a hanger and out to a taxiway with some snowplows on them.

He began to pratice his denfensive driving as he was swerve and do a series of 180 turns he even burned out on the taxiway catching a bit of speed and he came close to crashing into one of the maitenence vehicles as he applied the brakes at the last second with him shouting as he was about to make contact.

Later that night Naruto noticed that Daisy wanted to sleep with him and he decided that she could.

So Daisy climbed into bed with Naruto as she was loved on by the one who was taking careof her soon after, Daisy awoke to something that was in the house.

"Do you need to go out?" Naruto asked, and little does ne know that there were burglars inside of his house.

In fact it turned out that the Russians that he met at the gas station were the ones who broke into his house looking for the Mustang.

One of them struck Naruto with an aluminum baseball bat as the weapon struck Naruto on the back injuring him.

The lights turned on showing the men wearing facemasks and bandannas to cover their faces.

Где эти гребаные ключи? [Where are the fucking keys?] One of them asked in Russian, and they began to ransack the house looking for the car keys.

Daisy was whining seeing Naruto getting injured, and her whines were getting louder as one of the Russians decided to do something about it.

Кто-то закрыл эту чертову собаку! [Someone shut tht fucking dog up!] One of them said as another guy grabbed Daisy and slammed his fist into her killing her as she whelped when she died.

One of the Russians found the keys to Naruto's Mustang, and one of them grabbed Naruto by the head of his hair as he pulls down his mask to show that it was the same guy who asked to sell him the car.

Сон крепкая сука. [Sleep tight bitch.] The Russian punk said as he knocked Naruto's lights out, as soon as he came to someone placed Daisy right next to him and as soon as Naruto came around, he said his good-bye to Daisy as he buried her in the back yard.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Alright guys, I figured that I'd cut off here since this is an experiment, and I wanted to keep it going. So feel free to leave a review along with any faves or follows to keep this story going, and I might need to watch John Wick a couple more times before I could finish this and I'm also looking into doing a John Wick archive as well and if you haven't checked out John Wick Of Roanapur, That was my first John Wick project. So until the next awesome chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. That Nobody Is Naruto Wick

Chapter 2: That Nobody Is Naruto Wick

(Opening A/N: Well to be very frank, I've had a couple of bombs but I'm not going to let them get me down, instead, I'm going to brush myself off and try to move on, and for those looking for more Naruto characters, I'm still going to add them in there, I might need some idea of who I should add, and for those who say that I'm taking Naruto and making into John Wick, DOI! That's the idea! I wanted to make Naruto into John Wick, also to Joker, you call this a fail, I call a starting point, if this were a fail, I'd have 0 faves, 0 follows, and 0 reviews, and the numbers don't lie, 9 reviews, 20 faves, and 29 follows, how is that a fail? There is a certain quote I'd like to share by Oscar Wilde, "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." Plus let's make a goal, if I can get at least 100+ favorites and/or follows, or at least 50+ reviews, and I get my hands on John Wick Chapter 2, then I'll do a sequel. Sounds good? Anyway, I might try mixing some imagination along with some of the movie plot to make the chapter more interesting...so here we go!)

Naruto walked out to his garage and found an SUV with a baseball bat through the windshield along with the driver side window smashed out, he didn't want to be caught dead driving that, and the mustang was a memento from a fallen assassin and first love of Naruto, her name was Hinata Hyuga, and she died when he was still in the Continental, it turned out that they were hired to take out an Italian mafia that was killing off innocent people and she was wanting to get her hands on them since they raped and murdered her younger sister Hanabi.

When Hinata was going after the mob boss, she kicks the door in, but she got hit by the blast of the trap the boss had laid for the assassins and the boss was in his panic room all nice and cozy, but little does the boss know, Naruto and Hinata rigged a series of powerful bombs and are planning on leveling the whole building along with everyone in it.

[Naruto's memory of a dying Hinata…]

Hinata had a giant piece of steel pierced through her stomach and she was badly injured from the shrapnel that was inflicted during the explosion.

"Ugh." Hinata grunted she didn't have enough energy to keep going and finish the job and kill the Mafia boss.

Naruto saw the carnage as he looked at the injured Hinata, she was coughing up blood, and there was nothing he could do.

"D-did you set the bombs?" Hinata asked, and Naruto nodded, she then reached into her pocket and pulls out a car key, it was to a 1969 Boss 429 Ford Mustang.

"Hinata, why are you giving me your keys?" Naruto asked, she then pulled Naruto in as she gently kissed Naruto and took the trigger from him.

"Just leave me here, I'll detonate the bombs and bring that bastard to hell with me. I'm giving you Rebecca as a memento of me." Hinata said as she began to shed some tears along with shoving Naruto away from her.

Naruto then got into the car and drove out of the blast area as Hinata detonated the bomb and leveled the whole building.

"Suck...on...this." Hinata said as she pressed the trigger and detonated the bombs causing them explode and destroy the Mafia Don while he was still inside the panic room.

Naruto then found to a good spot to just take in the fact that Hinata sacrificed herself so he can continue to live his life.

He slammed his fists against the steering wheel and tears began to pour from his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he then sobbed that he lost the woman who loved him, but he also found another woman who also loved him as well.

Even though he found another woman who he truly loved, he wanted out of the assassin business so he could spend time with her and enjoy the time with her as well.

[Present day…]

The bus then stops and picks up another passenger as it was another one of Naruto's friends, Choji Akimichi.

Choji then noticed his friend as he sat there with head bowed and lost in thought, Choji goes up to the seat where Naruto was sitting and he sat next to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto." Choji said Naruto then snapped back and smiled as seeing a friend was always good.

"Hey Choji, what have you been up to?" Naruto asked, Choji also heard about the death of Naruto's wife Helen, she was a good woman and made Naruto happy.

"Sorry about your wife, my condolences." Choji said, he then nodded knowing that the one thing that was taken from him, is going to come back to him tenfold.

"Where are you going?" Choji asked, Naruto then looked at Choji like a man on a mission.

"I'm going to Aurelio's to see if Rebecca is there." Naruto said, Choji knew that Rebecca is the name of the '69 mustang that belonged to Hinata before she died and passed it on to Naruto.

"Man, if Hinata were here, she'd kick that car thief's ass for trying to steal that car, let alone she's spinning in her grave right now." Choji said, Naruto wanted who stole the car and killed Daisy to pay for their sins against the assassin.

"Next time you see Kiba, tell him I said hello and hope that the Golden Leaf is still doing good." Naruto said as they both fist bumped.

The bus stops in front of Aurelio's chop shop, and Naruto decided to get off, he shook hands with Choji as the two friends parted their

The car that was stolen was brought to a chop shop which was owned by a man by the name of Aurelio.

And the name of the car thief was Iosef Tarasov, Iosef and his three other Russian lackeys came out of the car, and Iosef was talking in his native tongue of Russian.

Думаю, я собираюсь держать этого ублюдка. [I think I'm gonna keep this motherfucker.] Iosef said, and he walks over to Aurelio as Aurelio knew the car belonged to Naruto.

"Yo Aurelio, I want a new VIN number and some clean papers." Iosef said in English.

Aurelio turned around and saw the car, he knew that it belonged to Naruto and he was going to go after it no matter what.

"Where did you get that car?" Aurelio asked, and Naruto got off the bus and headed to Aurelio as well to see if the car was there.

Aurelio had a bottle of liquor and two glasses, he then poured a glass for Naruto and Naruto sat down across from Aurelio.

"Is it here?" Naruto asked, Aurelio had a disappointed look on his face.

"It was." He answered, he could still remember what he did to Iosef, but he didn't regret it either.

"I asked you where did you get that car?" Aurelio asked knowing the car belonged belonged to a very lethal assassin.

"Who gives a shit?" Iosef asked, and Aurelio wanted nothing to do with Naruto's car.

"Iosef Tarasov nicked it." Aurelio said to Naruto, and Naruto knew good and well who he was.

"Viggo's son." Naruto said and Aurelio agreed to it that Naruto's car thief was the son of his associate.

"You know what get the fuck out of my shop, just get the hell out of here." Aurelio said, and Iosef got mad as he said one of the worst things you could say to a chop shop owner.

"Did you just lose your shit Aurelio? Because we own you." Iosef stated but that was entirely false.

"What did you say? What did you just say to me?" Aurelio asked as he turned around to clarify that fact.

"We own you." Iosef said, and that's when Aurelio told him the fact...

"You don't own me punk, I work with your father. Alright?" Aurelio asked, but if he was going to do business he needed to make sure original owner of the car was deceased. "The owner of that car, did you kill him or what?" He asked, and Iosef had a really dumb answer...

"No, but we sure as hell fucked up his dog." Iosef said, and he laughed at what he did

"You fucked up his dog? That's what you did? That's some crazy shit man." Aurelio asked as he punched Iosef right in the face, and talk about some sweet freaking karma!

But one of his buddies pulls a Beretta 92F on Aurelio and points it straight at him, and that's the least of his worries.

"Oh look at you that's great. You come into my shop and you pull a gun on me." Aurelio said as he grabbed the barrel of the handgun and points it straight at his forehead giving the Russian thugs two options... "Either you pull that trigger right now, or you get the fuck out of my shop." The third Russian grabs the gun and lowers it knowing it's not worth the trouble killing Aurelio.

"Viggo's not going to like this." The Russian said, and Aurelio didn't care if he struck Iosef because he's Viggo's son.

"How do you know what Viggo likes or doesn't like? I'll tell you somethin' he's gonna understand." Aurelio said as he turned around and began to walk away.

"You got a fuckin pair on you, old man! I guess we'll be taking our business someplace else." Iosef said as he and the other thugs left Aurelio's shop.

"So what are you going to do?" Aurelio asked Naruto, Naruto then took the glass and drank a sip of the booze.

"I need a ride." Naruto said as Aurelio gave him the keys to a 1969 Chevy SS.

The car peeled out of Aurelio's shop and headed back to Naruto's house.

Later that evening, Aurelio get's a phone call from Viggo asking about his actions against Iosef.

"Aurelio speaking." He said and a very displeased Viggo was on the other end.

"I heard you struck my son." Viggo said right to the point and Aurelio was going to take full credit for doing it too.

"Yes sir, I did." Aurelio stated, and he had a reason why too.

"And may I ask why?" Viggo asked, Aurelio wasn't mincing his words when he mentioned his son stealing Naruto's car along with killing his dog as well.

"Yeah well, because he stole Naruto Wick's car sir, and he killed his dog." Aurelio answered.

"Oh." Viggo said as he knew the reason why Aurelio did it.

Viggo went back into his penthouse as he was trying to collect his thoughts on why his son went and made an enemy out of his former associate.

Just then Kirill, one of Viggo's goons decided to inform the Russian crime boss that the other Mafia groups have agreed to his terms.

"It seems they have agreed to your terms, and you didn't leave them much of a choice. Congratulations. Sir?" Kirill asked, and Viggo asked Kirill...

"Have you seen my son?" Viggo asked, and Iosef comes out of an SUV that had his two fellow lackeys with him.

"How was the trip kid?" Kirill asked, and Iosef knew that he just knocked down another enemy Mafia off of the playing field.

"You're not going to be hearing from them for a while, or ever again." Iosef said, Viggo then poured two glasses of vodka for him and Iosef, he walks over to Iosef and hands him a glass, Iosef then drinks the vodka.

"That's a nice Jacket." Viggo said as he complimented his son on how he dresses and Viggo slugs him in the stomach causing Iosef to retch the alcohol from his system, Viggo then tosses him a towel. Очистите это. [Clean that up.] He said in Russian.

"Should I go?" Kirill asked, and Viggo wanted him to stay.

"Nyet." Viggo said as he added more Russian to the saying.

"Viggo, English, please." Kirill stated.

"STAY GODDAMNIT!" Viggo translated with that bark.

"What did I do?" Iosef asked, and Viggo told his son in Russian...

Ты испортил. [You fucked up.]

"I did what you told me, no one saw shit." Iosef stated, but it wasn't why Viggo was mad.

"I'm not talking about Atlantic City son."

"What then, you mean Aurelio's so I stole a fucking car!" Iosef said as if it was no big deal, Viggo then slugs him again as he went to the ground again.

Viggo then grabs another bottle of booze as he pours himself a glass.

"It's not what you did that angers me so, it's who you did it to." Viggo said, and Iosef thought it was just some random guy he stole from.

"Who, that fucking nobody?" Iosef asked, and Viggo quickly clarified who that fucking nobody was

"That _fucking nobody_ is Naruto Wick." Viggo said, and Naruto then goes into his basement armed with a sledgehammer, he then moves his desk and a carpet exposing a slab of solid concrete.

"Naruto was once an associate of ours, we called him Baba Yaga."

"The boogeyman?" Iosef asked, and there was more to Viggo's story than that.

"Well, Naruto wasn't exactly the boogeyman. He was the one you sent to kill the boogeyman." Viggo stated, and Naruto began to swing the sledgehammer at the concrete as it began to create a dent.

"Naruto is a man of focus..." Naruto then swings the sledgehammer harder, "Commitment..." Another swing but this time with a powerful yell. "Sheer will." Then another swing as bits of broken concrete scattered from where Naruto struck.

"Something you know very little about. I saw him kill three men in a bar...with a pencil." Naruto yelled again as he added more strength to his swing with the sledgehammer and he was getting close to the items he needed.

"With a fucking...pencil." Naruto then swung a couple more times as he was needing what was underneath the concrete.

Viggo then walked over to Kirill and mimicked the same motion that Naruto used to kill those three men with a pencil by holding a sideways fist as if he was holding a pencil in his hand and lunged his fist close to Kirill's neck.

"Then one day, he decided he wanted to leave, it was over a woman of course." Viggo said as poured himself another drink. "So I made a deal with him, I gave him an impossible task, a job no one could be able to pull off." Naruto then began to dig through the rubble as he hell bent on going back to being an assassin, Viggo then continued his story of Naruto Wick.

"But the bodies he buried that day...laid the foundation of what we are now. And then my son, a few days after his wife died, you steal his car and you killed his fucking dog." Viggo said, and he was very dishonored for it.

"Father, I can make this right." Iosef pleaded, as he wanted to make his dad proud, but instead it made him more disappointed.

"Oh. How do you plan that?" Viggo asked, and Iosef wanted to get his hands on Naruto but that was going to be a tall order.

"By finishing what I started." Iosef said, and Viggo knew that was going to be a death wish that Naruto would happily grant.

"Did he hear a fucking word I just said?" Viggo asked Kirill as Kirill was just standing there.

[Dad,I can do this! Please!] Iosef pleaded to his father in Russian, and Viggo then brings him in as he didn't want anything to do with Naruto.

"Iosef, Iosef, listen. Naruto will come for you." Viggo said, and Naruto opened the chest and inside it were a pair of Heckler and Koch P30Ls along with a pair of semi automatic Glock 18s along with a combat knife some grenades and 24 stacks of gold coins which were his payments for the jobs he did. "And you will do nothing...because you can nothing. So get the fuck out of my sight." Viggo demanded Iosef to leave at once.

Naruto was going back to being an assassin and New York was going to be drenched in blood.

Viggo then opens a safe and gets a contacts book as he decides to call Naruto in able to bury the hatchet.

Naruto's phone rings as he picks it up, Viggo then begins to speak.

"Hello, Naruto. I heard about your wife, and I'm sorry. My condolences. It seems to be fate or happenstance...or just bad fucking luck caused our paths to cross once again. Naruto? Let us not resort to our baser instincts...and handle this like civilized men..to move on-" Naruto then hung up on Viggo knowing that he'd just be a nuisance.

"What'd he say?" Kirill asked, and Viggo knew that Naruto was on the warpath.

"Enough." Viggo answered, this marked that Naruto was looking for some payback.

"Oh god." Kirill muttered to himself.

"Task a crew." Viggo said, and Kirill wanted to know how many he needed to deal with Naruto.

"How many?" Kirill asked...

"How many do you have?" Viggo asked, Naruto was in the shower he had tattoos across his upper back along with a black christian crucifix on his left shoulder, he then slipped on his suit as Viggo began to sing in Russian as he was sitting in a chair and drinking some liquor...

 _Спешите засыпать или пугающий придет за тобой, [Hurry fall asleep or the boogeyman will come,]_ Naruto was dressed and ready to do what he does best.

 _Из болота он придет, [From the swamp he will come,]_ The crew that Kirill sent made it to Naruto's house as they began to storm the house looking for him.

 _И возьмите всех детей, которые не ведут себя. [And take all the children that don't behave.]_ Naruto then grabs his P30L and turns the light off in his bedroom knowing it was time for him to go to work.

"Baba Yaga." Viggo said as he knew that the crew were all going to die by Naruto's hand.

Naruto came out of a corner aimed the pistol at one guy, pulled the trigger and fired a single bullet right into the fixer's head, he grabbed second one and fired three well placed shots, one in the thigh, one in the stomach, and one in the head, he then shoots the third fixer in the head as the corpse then topples down the stairs, Naruto then gets another headshot on a fourth fixer, he knew there were more...the fifth tried to shoot Naruto, but Naruto jumped off of the stairwell dodging the bullets meant to kill him.

Naruto then shoots the fifth fixer by shooting his leg and another headshot for the kill.

The sixth fixer came out and Naruto quickly dispatched him with yet another headshot as the blood stained the wall.

Naruto quickly reloaded his pistol, knowing there are more men to kill, the seventh fixer came out and Naruto then chopped the man's gun down, he then slams him against the wall followed by spinning him into a shelf, judo flipped him, and the eighth fixer came up the stairs to where Naruto was, he shot the glass through the stairway and took out the eighth fixer with a headshot, Naruto then killed the downed fixer with yet another headshot.

The fixers were about to get a bead on our assassin, but Naruto had a lot of combat experience, Naruto fired a shot but missed he then jumps on the ninth fixer and shoots the tenth with two well placed chest shots, he then shoots the ninth killing him as well.

The eleventh fixer and Naruto were both separated by a two foot wall, both Naruto and the fixer shot through the wall as the fixer tried to shoot, Naruto then slams his gun into the fixers face along with kicking him where the sun don't shine, he then did another judo flip as he sent the fixer outside with a pane of glass breaking, Naruto reloaded his gun, and finished off the eleventh fixer as he was about to take care of the final one.

The last fixer came out of the kitchen with a knife, he then struggled with the fixer as they both fought for possession of the knife, Naruto had the upper hand, he took the knife from the fixer pinned him to the ground, and struggled with the fixer as he stabbed the knife in him.

The fixers were dealt with, then came the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Flashing red and blue lights along with a shadow were at the front door, Naruto then held his gun behind his back, it turns out the cop also had connections to the assassin underground and his name was Jimmy.

"Evening Naruto." Jimmy said, and Naruto knew him well that he posed no threat.

"Evening Jimmy, Noise complaint?" Naruto asked, and Jimmy confirmed it.

"Noise complaint." Jimmy said, he then looked behind Naruto and noticed a couple of corpses, he then takes his hat off. "So uh, you working again?"

"Nah, just sorting some stuff out." Naruto said and Jimmy decided to leave Naruto be.

"I'll leave you be then, good night Naruto." Jimmy said.

Good night Jimmy." Naruto said as he closed the door.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, I know that some of you might want more Naruto characters let alone something more imaginative to this story, and I have a small request, I'm looking for some writers to help me out with that, so any ideas will be greatly accepted also anyone who is a writer and wants to join in on writing this try setting up a DocX connection with me, if you don't know how follow these steps...Step 1: Go to DocX on the main page, Step 2: Go to connections, Step three: You'll see a box with the words by User ID on it, change that to by Pen Name, then type in my pen name and click create connection, also if you do create a connection with me let me know so I can do the same for you. Also if you're a fan of John Wick, then check out John Wick Of Roanapur which was my first John Wick project, and I'm also going to do a sequel to it as well. Feel free to leave a review, faves and follows will be great but it's totally optional and I can be able to pancake more chapters as well. So until the next action packed chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. The Impossibe Task

Chapter 3: The Impossible Task

(Opening A/N: Okay, this is really starting to chap my ass, no one really seems to ask for something, and they just preach the same shit, and I'm going to go a bit off script here and try something a little different, and I'm going to say this, this is totally not canon but it's just a small hypothesis, and this is going to be how he got out of the assassin life and also how Helen got the sickness that took her life. Also if I didn't add any lemon warnings, there will be a lemon in this chapter, since he is going to be engaged to his soon to be wife. Anyway, here's the next chapter…)

[Five years ago…]

Naruto and Helen were at the beach and they were both holding hands as they walked along the shore, he paused and Helen looked at him.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Helen asked, and Naruto reached into his pocket, got on one, he then made the proposal.

"Helen, I know we've only known each other for only a short amount of time, but I can't live without you in my life, and I don't have anyone who happens to be family to me, you see, my parents died when I was only a baby, and I lived my life alone. But now, I have you, Helen, will you marry me?" Naruto asked and Helen gasped as she covered her mouth in surprise, she was blindsided with a proposal of marriage, she then takes the ring and puts it onto her left hand.

"Naruto, it's beautiful, yes, I will marry you." She said as both Naruto and Helen kissed, he then took her to his car, and they went over to Naruto's summer cabin in upstate New York.

"You like?" Naruto asked and Helen nodded, she was really surprised to be here.

"What is it you're planning on doing Naruto?" Helen asked, and Naruto wanted to make this really special for the both of them, so they went to the bedroom where they began to kiss passionately and Naruto began to strip his fiance down…

 **Lemon In 3...2...1…**

"Helen, to tell you the truth, this is my first time." Naruto said not sure about how to please his fiance, so Helen, took his hands, wrapped his hands around her back, went for the back of the bra, as he began to unhook it, she then slipped out of it and she slid her arms out of it, he then saw her bare chest knowing he still loves her for who she is, then, he begins to slide his hands down and slide off her panties, she then climbed into the bed as Naruto took off all of his clothes, climbed into bed with her, and he began to mount his love.

She opened her legs as Naruto began to insert himself inside of Helen as the two lovers became one person.

Helen lustfully moaned as Naruto entered inside, and she knew that Naruto was a little lost, but she wanted to be on top, so they swapped positions, Naruto was on bottom and Helen was on top, so Helen began to slide up and down as they both began to moan lustfully.

"Oh, Naruto, please say you love me." Helen said and Naruto nodded as he was enjoying the love that he was sharing with his beloved Helen.

"I love you Helen, and only you until the day I die." Naruto proclaimed as she swapped positions again and Naruto began to thrust inside of Helen.

Sweat was beginning to form on the two as they were sharing their love for each other, the two lovers laced their fingers together as they kissed passionately, Naruto was on the verge of climaxing, and with four powerful thrusts inside of Helen, Naruto released himself inside of his fiance.

As soon as they were spent of their love, Naruto and Helen laid in bed as they enjoyed each other's company, but it seems that Viggo wanted Naruto for something since Naruto's phone was getting a text from Viggo.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Helen asked, Naruto then texted back, _I'm on my way Viggo._

"I gotta get a job done Helen, but I'll be back." Naruto said as he headed for the car.

[15 minutes later...at Viggo's penthouse]

Naruto walked into Viggo's study as he was looking to get out of the assassin lifestyle and try to start a family with Helen, so he walks up to Viggo's desk as he was smoking a hand rolled cigarette.

"Viggo, I want out." Naruto said bluntly, and this was a total shock to the Russian crime syndicate boss, his associate wanted out.

"Out you say? What is your reason Naruto?" Viggo asked, and he took another puff.

"I want to marry a woman, and start a family with her too." Naruto said, and this was a perfect opportunity to put Naruto through the ringer once more.

"I see, tell you what, I got one last job for you to pull off for me, there's a big meeting of all the crime syndicates happening tonight, and I'm going to be a part of it, as for the job, kill off all of the competition in one night, and leave my syndicate on top, and I'll let you go free as a bird no questions asked." Viggo suggested, and Naruto wanted any way out of this lifestyle, and he accepted Viggo's offer.

"Alright Viggo, you got yourself a deal." Naruto said as he shook hands on the deal signing and sealing the deal in blood, of the enemy of course.

[Empire hotel, later that night…]

The building was heavily guarded with all ten syndicate leaders, Colombians, Italians, Chinese, and the Russians, Viggo was a part of the enclave, and Naruto had to make sure that Viggo was the only man standing.

One of the guards blocking the door was just standing there making him easy pickings for Naruto.

Naruto grabs the lowly guard, stabs a military combat knife through the side of the guard's neck killing him, he then drags the body into the shadows so no one could be able to find it.

Naruto then draws his Heckler and Koch P30L as he heads inside to kill some more guards.

The guards got a glimpse of the assassin knowing that he's here for the leaders of the crime syndicates, the guards began to intervene on Naruto, but they were no match for the lethal super assassin, Naruto grabbed one guy as he swept his leg under the first guard dropping him, he then places the gun into the forehead of the first guard as he squeezes the trigger and kills him.

The second guard tried to punch Naruto, but Naruto grabbed his arm and snapped it firing two bullets into the second guy's chest.

Naruto then kicked the guard to the ground knowing he's been dealt with, Naruto then saw that the stairs was the only way to get to the other groups, and there was a possibility that the crime syndicate leaders were all protected.

He headed upstairs to the second floor, where he met with moderate resistance, one guard shot him in the left arm with the bullet ripping through but Naruto fought through the pain and kept fighting.

Naruto shot the rifle armed guard and commandeered the HK416 carbine assault rifle along with four clips of spare ammo, he then headed for the second floor where at least three of the ten syndicate leaders were staying.

Naruto checked the clip, 29 bullets left, along with four clips with 30 rounds a piece, Naruto then opened the door to the second floor, the guard blocking the door got kicked down and Naruto pointed the rifle at the unconscious thug and squeezed the trigger firing a single bullet into his head.

As soon as the sound of the gunfire was heard, the guards protecting the Triad leaders came out with the intent to protect their bosses.

Naruto then switched the gun to full auto fire, as he squeezed the trigger and began to shoot the bodyguards, with the bullets ripping through the guard's chests abdomen, and hitting vital organs located in the torso area as their bodies dropped to the ground like dead sacks of potatoes, Naruto then grabbed a fresh clip and slapped it into the rifle.

[Song: House Of The Rising Sun Artist: Five Finger Death Punch Genre: Heavy Metal]

Naruto then began to move down the hall as he stepped over the dead bodies with the blood of the dead pouring out all over the ground, one of the underbosses came out of a room and he began to engage Naruto in a fisticuff fight.

As soon as the underboss tossed the first punch, Naruto grabbed his arm and placed a jiu jitsu style armbar on the underboss, snapped it making an audible snap as he screamed in pain Naruto then switched to single fire as he aimed the rifle at the head of the underboss, he pulls the trigger as he sends a bullet through the head of the underboss as he laid there lifeless.

Naruto then received a text from Viggo, _Naruto, I have some of my men rigging up an EMP, as soon as you get the 2nd-5th floors cleared, come up to the 10th floor and the syndicate leaders will be in the conference room, I left a little present in the ice box on the 3rd floor, check it as soon as you can, I'll wait for you._

 _-Viggo_

Naruto needed to get this done and over with if he wanted to get to Helen, and marry her, he had everything to gain and nothing to lose, so Naruto swept down the hall making sure that no one else was standing in his way, but a African American peon came out and tried to slash Naruto, but Naruto was quicker and grabbed the knife along with slashing the right side of the peon's neck cutting a carotid artery along with a jugular vein, he then takes the peon's hand, and places it onto the wounded man's neck.

"I'm giving you two choices, one: you can take your hand off of the wound, shoot me in the back and die, or two: you keep pressure on it and live." Naruto said as he headed for the stairwell.

The peon kept pressure on it knowing he was spared by the one known as Naruto Wick, but we'll get to know him later on down the road…

Naruto then headed to the third floor, slung the rifle over his shoulder, pulled out his P30L and went into the hall, this time, it was the Italians.

"Wait a minute, it's Naruto Wick, what the hell is he doing here?" One of the mobsters said as he pulled his gun and tried to shoot Naruto, but thanks to Naruto's advanced reflexes, he dodged them with ease, Naruto then returned fire with a volley of hot lead as he capped the Italian mobsters with direct headshots, and just like the Triads, they all dropped dead by Naruto's hand.

Naruto then headed for the ice box and he grabbed a small case, inside was a pair of night vision goggles.

Naruto headed to the third floor, this time it was Colombians, and they were having their their floor on lockdown.

"What are you doing here pendejo? Leave now and we won't fill your ass with lead." One of the Colombians said aiming their submachine guns at Naruto, Naruto then rushed forward as he swiped the knife, cut through the Colombians slitting their throats, Naruto reached the other end unharmed, he then sheathed the knife and the throats of all the guarding Colombians turned into blood fountains and they all dropped dead to the ground.

"Who's the pendejo now, perra?" Naruto said as he began to head to the final floor and take out the last of the peons before the hit on the big bosses commences.

Naruto made it to the fifth floor, he noticed that the hall was really silent, all of the peons were luring him into an ambush, Naruto grabbed a smoke grenade, pulled the pin, he then pulled out his P30L and charged down the hall, the Russians couldn't see, Naruto activated the NVGs but they also happen to have a thermal sight attachment, Naruto turned on the thermal and he began to shoot the bad guys using his wits, he grabbed one guy, shot him twice in the stomach, shot a second in the leg, and then in the head, fired another shot nailing three guys with one bullet, he then shot a charging peon in the thigh slowing him down.

Naruto quickly reloaded the gun, and he noticed there were three left, he then pulls out his semi automatic G18 handgun as he closed in on the ambushing mobsters, Naruto then aimed his pistol and with three well placed shots, one in the head, one in the neck, and one in the chest.

Naruto then headed to the elevator, and he headed for the tenth floor, he then pulled out his phone, and he began to text Viggo.

 _Viggo,_

 _I'm on my way to the conference room, tell your men to stand by._

Viggo then texted back.

 _I take it that you've taken care of the soldiers? If you have, then you're one step closer to freedom._

Naruto then put his phone away as he waited for the elevator to reach its destination, the elevator reached the floor, and the doors opened, there were no guards on this floor and it was a clear shot.

Just then, the power cut off, Naruto activated his NVGs and quickly headed for the conference room, he opened the door, equipped the rifle, and began to pick off all of the mob bosses with a series of well placed shots in the heads, as soon as the power came back on, Viggo had clapped and smiled as he knew he had successfully taken over New York City's crime syndicates.

"As a man of my word Naruto, you're free to go." Viggo said, and Naruto tossed the rifle down, as he left with nothing to say to Viggo.

[Several months after Naruto and Helen got married…]

Naruto and Helen conceived again and this time, Helen was pregnant, and this was the day that their daughter was supposed to be born, but fate had another plan for the two, it turned out the baby was a stillbirth, and she died in Helen's womb.

The doctor came out with a sad look on his face, he then said this…

"Mr. Wick, I'm sorry to say this, but your child didn't make it. However you're wife is still recovering, and it'll be a while before she could be released." The doctor said, and Naruto bowed his head knowing that fate didn't choose him to be a dad, so he said a prayer for the daughter he never got to meet.

The doctor before he reported his daughter's untimely death, also had a hand in bringing Naruto back into the fold as well, he injected a man made virus that slowly shuts down a person's immune system within five years and kills them, and the only person that knew, was Naruto's closest friend, Kiba Inuzuka.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, this took me a while, but I pulled through, I hope to get some more ideas for future chapters along with mixing some film with some imagination, feel free to drop a review, fave, follow, idea, etc. So until the next chapter this is BloodyDemon666 saying so long!)


	4. A Score To Settle

Chapter 4: A Score To Settle

(Opening A/N: Allow me to share a little quote that has gotten me this far, "Success is going from one failure to another without the loss of enthusiasm." And I'm just getting through the turbulence. Also I've been busting my cojones on this, and for those who say that they don't like it, just walk away. Or better yet, if you think you got the stones, then try, also I haven't used any OCs but I only have one, and that is father. Also here's for the next plot, Kiba knows who the person was that made Helen sick with a man made virus and slowly killed her. And Naruto's going to need someone to take care of the dead bodies that is littering his house. Anyhow, here's the next chapter...)

Naruto received a text from Kiba about something he wanted to know about his late wife Helen.

 _Hey Naruto, I found some really interesting about who was responsible for Helen's death._

Naruto then texted back, _Okay Kiba, where should meet up?_

Kiba then replied... _Brooklyn Bridge, 15 minutes alright?_

Naruto then texted, _Sounds good to me, I need to take care of some corpses._

Naruto then picked up his landline phone and called the clean up crew, he needed his house cleaned if he was going to live there.

"This is Wick, yes, Naruto Wick, I'd like to make a dinner reservation for 12 please, yes, thank you." Naruto said as he hung up, when an assassin calls for a dinner reservation, it doesn't mean they're going to a restaurant and have a nice dinner, it means that the assassin has a lot of corpses that need to be cleaned up. Naruto then began to pull out a stack of gold coins as he counted up how much he was going to need for the clean up crew.

Soon after Naruto called, an elderly man named Charlie and four fellow cleaners arrived.

"I'm glad you called us Naruto, it's been a while, I was afraid we lost you." Charlie said as he took off his black fedora and walked inside.

"Charlie." Naruto said as he gestured the men into his house, the cleaners got to work by laying out plastic on the floor, this made sure that the bodies that they were going to collect, weren't going to stain any more than they are now.

The cleaners then gathered all of the guns and tossed them into a pile on the plastic tarp, one cleaner grabbed a corpse and dragged it with another cleaner mopping up the blood, one cleaner sprayed the windows of any blood splatter that were left from Naruto's kills, as soon as all the bodies were gathered up, the cleaners then began to wrap the corpses in plastic and placed them in the back of the vans as Naruto paid Charlie for their assistance.

"Will I be hearing from you any time soon?" Charlie asked and that question seemed to spark an answer with Naruto.

"That's the million dollar question ain't it Charlie, listen if I call for another dinner reservation, then you'll be the first to know, my old friend." Naruto said as he placed the coins into the old man's hand and Charlie placed his fedora onto his head.

Naruto pulled out his phone and called his friend Kiba.

"Kiba, I'm on my way to the Brooklyn bridge." Naruto said, and Kiba replied this on the other end…

" _Don't keep me waiting_ _Naruto."_ Kiba said on the other end as he hung up, Naruto got into his muscle car Aurelio gave him as he drove to the Brooklyn Bridge.

There Kiba was waiting for him, he had a giant diagonal scar going from above the left eye and missing the eye completely and cutting into left cheek was visible.

Naruto remembered when Kiba got that scar when they were a part of an orphanage that made them into child assassins, Kiba then pulled out a cigarette as he lit it and Naruto walked up to him.

"Here's a stupid question Naruto, why did you become a Wick? I thought you were an Uzumaki?" Kiba asked as he took a small drag from the cigarette and he flicked the ash off of the end.

"On the outside, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, but on the inside, spiritually, mentally, I'm John Wick." Naruto stated, the John Wick they both knew died when they staged an escape and a coup on the orphanage from the one that trained them called "Father."

"What did you call me out here for anyway?" Naruto asked and Kiba pulls out his phone as he shows a video of someone getting injected with a man made virus and the effects slowly kill the poor soul within five years.

"See this, this was the same virus your wife Helen was suffering from and took your unborn daughter, in fact the doctor that informed you that your child was still birth?" Kiba said as he showed another video of the doctor and Helen, he injected the virus into Helen's I.V. as she was holding her stomach making sure the baby was safe.

Soon after the baby was going to be due, but there was a complication, Helen started having uncontrollable contractions and hence the baby inside of her became stillborn.

Naruto clutched a fist as he was in a fit of anger, and Kiba tried to calm him down by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If you really want to know who was behind this, then you need to deal with 'Father,' he was the one who killed both Helen and your daughter." Kiba said, Naruto knew that father was just some man who trained him, Kiba, Choji, John, even Sauske to be fluent assassins.

"I thought I killed father, I mean I put a bullet right through his head." Naruto said, but Kiba knew that Naruto did kill the father that trained them and for neglecting them along with having the instructors beat them senseless.

"Actually it turns out that 'Father' has a blood son and he has taken over as the new father training more assassins, I'd say we should head over and give that man a piece of our minds." Kiba said as Naruto began to clench a fist knowing the truth that laid in front of him.

"You're right, I'm not going to forgive that bastard for killing my unborn daughter along with the woman of my life, he needs to pay for what he has done." Naruto growled as he was ready to become the monster he was once made to become.

"We'll take your car." Kiba said as he climbed into the car that Aurelio gave to Naruto for the loss of his '69 mustang.

Naruto then got into the driver's seat with the intent to drive to where they were trained along with their friend John Wick.

Naruto then drives up to a familiar building where the memories of his past began to unravel in front of his eyes.

[Flashback To Naruto's Childhood]

Naruto was fighting another boy and it wasn't for survival, but it was to show the man known as "Father" that they were worthy of being assassins.

Overlooking the two boys was a well dressed man with a neatly trimmed brown beard with and a neatly combed brown hair along with a pair of dark tinted glasses hiding a pair of silver eyes, he watched over as he was looking at Naruto and the other boy were engaged in hand to hand combat, Naruto delivered a left hook on the boy as he went down and he climbed onto the boy.

Naruto had the boy pinned down as he began to punch the lights out of the boy, this was to show Father who's the more stronger of the two.

"Naruto, that's enough, you will need to report to the firing range immediately." Father said, he then snapped his fingers as a pair of men dragged the other boy out to be disciplined, but it seems that he was too beat up as he wanted to make sure that the assassins were in peak shape.

Naruto took an M4 carbine assault rifle and began to fire a clip full of bullets at the stationary target making sure that the bullets hit the target.

Naruto then ejected the clip as he placed it down and slapped in a fresh clip shooting some more, the bullets did their job as Naruto was efficient with the guns as he trained alongside Kiba, Choji, John, and Sauske, they wanted to be at the top of the class.

And through all the trials and hard work, they were the top ranking assassins of their class.

Later that night during lights out, one of the boys was still awake as he began to get the other boy's attention by who was laying on the bunk below him.

"Psst, did you hear, Tommy just got disposed of, Father just had one of the instructors just placed a bullet in his head then disposed of his body by throwing it into the furnace." The boy said, then second boy knew that he didn't want to end up with the same fate as Tommy.

"We need to get out of here, even if Father is going to kill us." The boy said as they gathered the other boys along with Naruto, John, Kiba, Choji, even Sauske as they began to grab some makeshift weapons, Kiba and Choji headed one way as the other boys along with Naruto, John, even Sauske.

The instructors began to pull out their guns as they began to shoot the boys and Naruto along with Sauske and John got hurt.

Naruto was laying on the ground, John placed his hand over the wound as he began to emit a strange blue aura from his hand tears began to come out of John's eyes as he was crying that he didn't want Naruto to die.

"Naruto please, take my memories, my abilities, my remaining life span, and my last name of Wick. Please live on for the both of us." John said as he gave all of his abilities along with everything that made him an assassin to Naruto, as soon as he gave all that he had, John dropped to the ground and Naruto opened his eyes knowing that John was laying there, and Naruto began to shake the deceased boy.

"John? John please, wake up!" Naruto said, but it was no use, the boy didn't respond, he gave his energy to keep Naruto alive, the instructor then pointed the gun at Naruto as he grabbed it out of the instructor's hand as he pointed it squeezing the trigger killing the instructor.

Then Naruto began to head where Father was, with the intent to kill the man that made these poor souls into what they are now.

Naruto then opened the door to Father's office with the pistol in hand as he kept it trained on the man with the intent to kill.

"My, my, Naruto, I'd never take it that you'd come this far to kill me, go ahead, I have no right to live on anymore since you resent me." Father said with open arms, But Naruto cocked the hammer on the gun and aimed for Father's head, he then squeezes the trigger as he fires a single bullet striking the man directly in the center of his forehead killing him.

"I didn't do this for me, I did this for John Wick, and as of now, I'm Naruto Wick." Naruto said as he turned around and left the office while a pool of blood began to form around the late Father.

"What do we do now?" Kiba asked, and Naruto knew of a man who could take them in and mentor them into becoming professional assassins.

Soon after, the boys soon found themselves under the mentorship of Marcus, and they grew up to be the assassins that they are today.

[Present day…]

Naruto then pulled out his P30L as he cocked it and with the intent to find out who's been taking up the mantle of Father and why he killed Helen along with their unborn daughter, Naruto couldn't forgive let alone didn't want to, he wanted to find him and make him face his own justice, Naruto was ready to do this, but little to Naruto's knowledge, someone of his past will come back to haunt him.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, here's another chapter, I'm going to do a bit of imagination next chapter as Naruto tries to find the one who poisoned Helen with a man made virus killing her along with the unborn daughter that they would've had, but I'm looking forward to writing the Red Circle shootout along with Naruto saying that he's back, this story isn't dead, I just put it on the back burner for a while, but I'm going to ignore all the critics who say that I'm trolling John Wick, that's nothing more than white noise to me. Anyway, to those who have faved and followed this since the start, thank you, you have earned my dire respect. So until the next chapter, this is BloodyDemon666 saying see you in the next chapter!)


End file.
